


Everything is Fine, Nothing is on Fire.

by tinybox



Series: Gotta Catch 'em All [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinybox/pseuds/tinybox





	1. An Unconventional Catch

"You can do this Luigi. Just like we've been training," Lyra says, trying to encourage her pokemon into battle. The snivy, however, is shaking and quivering, looking up at her in absolute fear as if they were facing Arceus instead of a small eevee, who is currently playing with her hair band that had fallen out of her backpack. 

"You don't have to do this," she tells Luigi, "we can go home if you want."

The snivy shakes his head determinedly. 

"C'mon Luigi. Use Tackle." 

Luigi rushes up to the eevee, preparing to strike. Instead of using Tackle, however, he merely pokes the eevee with his snout. The eevee, excited to have a new friend, boops Luigi on the nose with their front paw, causing the Snivy to cower on the ground, expecting an attack. When no attack comes, he warily lifts his head. The eevee boops him on the nose again, but this time Luigi doesn't cower. Instead, he bops the eevee with his snout once more.

This act of bravery seems to have tapped out his courage reserves, because he quickly runs back to hide behind Lyra's leg. The eevee follows behind, the hair band now in its mouth, which it drops neatly in front of her with a chirping "Vee!" 

When Lyra bends down to pick up the hair band, the eevee rubs against her hand, clearly wanting to be pet. She scritches them behind their ears, and the eevee, clearly enjoying the attention, licks her arm once. Snivy must have been a bit jealous, because now he's next to eevee, little arms held out and a clear pout on his face.

"Awwww...you don't like sharing, do you Weegee?" she cooes, stroking the top of Luigi's head. The snivy clambers up onto her left shoulder, settling in his favorite place. The eevee puts their paws on her knee and yips out "Eevee! Eve!"

Scratching the pokemon on the head, Lyra jokingly asks, "Want to come along?", while holding out a pokeball. 

"Vee!"

 

"And then what happened? Did you catch it?"

"Well...yeah. But when I stood up, I tripped over a rock and the pokeball fell onto the eevee. So I caught them, but...now I have a giant bruise on my butt."

"...Did not need to know that."

"Oops. Sorry."   

 

 

 


	2. Sleeping Snorlax

Lyra stares at the snoozing snorlax.

Luigi gives the other pokemon a poke.

Her newly acquired eevee, an excitable fellow she named Jackrabbit, is attempting to get the larger pokemon to play with him, to no avail.

The snorlax snuffles softly, dreaming of berries and being an inconvenience.

"I'll just climb over this snorlax, guys," Lyra says, but before she can even do anything, a guy runs over and shouts "STOP!"

"Huh?"

"You can't climb over snorlax! That's rude! You have to wake them up using a PokeFlute!" The older gentleman huffes in annoyance.

Doubtingly, Lyra replies, "But, wouldn't it be ruder to wake this guy up? I can just climb over him. Wait, I'll just climb over this fence next to him. That'll work." 

With that, she vaults over the short fence next to the sleeping snorlax. The older man shrieks. "No! You can't do that! You have to get me a soda and then I'll give you the flute so you can wake up the snorlax!"

Raising her eyebrows, she asks, "Why can't you buy yourself a soda?"

"The only soda machine is guarded by a gang that will only let you in if you battle their leader."

"Yeah...I'm not doing it. C'mon, Luigi, Jackrabbit."

"Vee!"

"Sni sni!" 

The trio leave behind the still sleeping snorlax, with a man calling out, "You're breaking the rules!"

"What rules?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"


End file.
